Your Light
by Kiela Yue
Summary: Chap 4 is UP. Sehun dan Luhan pacaran. Semua orang yang mengenal mereka sudah tahu. Tapi benarkah mereka saling mencintai atau justru ada alasan lain? HunHan/Kaisoo/Baekyeol.
1. Chapter 1

**~Your Light~**

**Author : Kiela Yue**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Kris, Sulli de el el..**

**Genre : Romance, Angst [Boys Love/Yaoi] of course**

**Rating : NC.. hahay! **(makanya hati – hati ^^)

**Length : Multichapter / Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni dari otak saya yang mulai yadong karena pengaruh alien – alien keparat itu. **(dicincang Exotics). **Maaf kalau memiliki alur yang sama dengan FF lain karena cinta seperti ini emang udah banyak dibicarakan.**

**Happy Reading…. Chu~ (**kechup basyah**) **

Sebuah mobil berjalan pelan melintasi jalan yang tenang ditengah pegunungan. Kalau dilihat dari luar, terkesan seperti mobil biasa, kecuali bagian dalamnya yang telah diubah dan dimodifikasi jadi _mobile home. _Dapat diketahui kalau orang yang di dalam tidak terburu – buru melihat kecepatannya yang mungkin hanya mencapai dua puluh kilometer per jam. Sangat santai.

"Ahhh~~" desahan nikmat terus keluar dari bibir pink seorang namja mungil yang tengah dicumbu namja tinggi didekatnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan bercinta didalam mobil yang sedang berjalan seperti ini. Kemarin dia cuma diberi tahu untuk ikut menemani namja didepannya liburan. Tapi kini?

"Ngg…hh.." dia kembali melenguh saat lehernya digigit dan dihisap kuat. Kaos putih longgar yang dia pakai sudah terangkat memperlihatkan _nipple_ nya yang memerah karena terus dipelintir oleh tangan nakal namja yang tengah menikmati tubuh indahnya. Belum lagi leher dan bahunya yang saat ini mungkin sudah terdapat banyak bercak merah keunguan.

"Se..sehunniiee..hh.. jebal,,,"

Namja yang bernama Sehun itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan desahan dan erangan namja yang tengah dia cumbu. Malah dia semakin bersemangat untuk menjamahnya. Menjilati dan menyesapi setiap inci tubuh namja yang membuatnya kecanduan.

"Teruslah mendesah _my Luhannie…_" bisiknya seduktif sambil mengecup telinga namja yang dipanggilnya Luhan.

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia malah sibuk menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan luapan yang membuncah dari dadanya. Tangan Sehun tidak berhenti mengelus punggung dan perutnya, lalu memelintir _nipple _nya bergantian. Tangannya terus menjambak rambut Sehun.

Perlahan Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga terbaring diatas sofa. Sebelumnya dia telah melepas kaosnya dan kini Luhan sudah _topless_. Iman Sehun benar – benar tidak kuat lagi melihat ekspresi namja didepannya yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu dan bibir yang bengkak karena terlalu lama dia cium tadi. Nafasnya yang satu – satu membuat Sehun tidak mungkin menunggu lagi untuk menyerangnya. Sehun langsung menindih tubuh mungil itu dan kembali mendaratkan ciuman panas di bibir Luhan. Luhan dengan senang hati menyambut lumatan Sehun dan ikut membalasnya dengan membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan lidah Sehun masuk dan menikmati apapun yang ada di dalam sana.

"Nnngghh…." Erangan itu lolos dari mulut Luhan saat Sehun memberinya jeda untuk mengambil nafas. Namun hanya sebentar karena Sehun kembali menciumnya. Menggigit bibir Luhan bergantian dan menyesapnya. Mengajak lidah Luhan untuk menari bersama dalam gairah yang membuncah di dada keduanya. Goyangan mobil saat berjalan membuat permainan mereka semakin menarik.

Begitu selesai dengan bibir Luhan, Sehun menurunkan kepalanya kearah leher Luhan dan menjilatinya.

"Ngghh… Se… Sehunnieehh…"

Setelah meninggalkan 'cap'nya, Sehun beralih ke nipple Luhan dan mengemutnya bergantian dengan sangat nikmat. Sedangkan tangannya sibuk untuk membuka kancing celana _jeans _Luhan. Luhan semakin merasa melayang dengan setiap sentuhan memabukkan dari Sehun yan selalu dia inginkan.

Setelah kancing celana Luhan terlepas, Sehun membuka resletingnya dan menurunkan celana yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu. _Smirk _terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya saat melihat celana dalam Luhan yang sudah basah karena sepertinya namja itu sudah mengeluarkan _pre-cum _nya. Sehun kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan yang sudah memerah.

Tangannya sibuk membelai paha dan selangkangan Luhan yang tanpa celah. Perlahan tangan kanannya menyusup dan menggenggam junior Luhan membuat namja itu menggeliat.

"Sehunnieeehh… aaahhh…"

"Hmm?"

Sehun hanya bergumam menyaksikan setiap ekspresi penuh nafsu seorang Luhan.

"Ahh~~"

Luhan mendesah hebat saat Sehun menggenggam juniornya dengan sangat erat. Dia pun membuat goresan – goresan dipunggung Sehun yang entah sejak kapan keadaannya sudah _topless _ sama seperti dirinya.

Sehun menyeringai senang. Dia pun memindahan kepalanya tepat di depan junior Luhan yang sudah menegang dan meniupnya pelan.

"Ssshhh…. See..sehunnieehhh…. aahh…" Luhan kembali mendesah saat Sehun memasukkan juniornya ke dalam mulut Sehun dan mengulumnya. Kedua tangan Sehun sibuk memainkan dan memijit _twinsball _nya dengan gerakan yang tidak teratur. Sesekali Sehun menggigit juniornya membuat Luhan merasakan nikmat yang tidak bisa dia ungkapkan. Tangannya sibuk mengacak rambut Sehun. Dia benar – benar melayang dengan semua sentuhan Sehun.

"Sehunnie.. aku…" belum sempat melanjutkan kata – katanya, cairannya sudah keluar duluan dan memenuhi mulut Sehun. Sehun menelannya dengan senang hati.

Hah.. ha… nafas Luhan tersengal. "Sehunnie,, juga mau?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sehun yakin.

Mereka pun tukar posisi. Sehun duduk di sofa sambil merenggangkan kakinya, sedangkan Luhan berlutut di lantai menghadap Sehun. Dia membuka celana Sehun yang sudah menonjol dengan buru – buru. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk mencicipi lollipop kesayangannya. Luhan tersenyum saat dia berhasil mengeluarkan benda yang sudah mengacung tegak itu. Dengan cepat dia memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sshh…" Sehun mendesah saat Luhan mulai mengurut batangnya yang tidak muat masuk ke dalam mulut mungil Luhan. Luhan memang benar – benar tahu bagaimana cara memanjakannya. Goncangan pelan mobil seolah tidak mereka rasakan lagi.

Sesekali Luhan menghentikan kulumannya dan menjilati junior Sehun dari ujung ke pangkal, atau sebaliknya. Dia juga menggigit _twisball _Sehun yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan(?). Luhan melirik Sehun yang sedang mendongakkan kepalanya karena merasakan kenikmatan dari servis-an Luhan. Wajahnya yang sedang dilanda nafsu terlihat menggairahkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan merasakan junior Sehun berkedut pertanda kalau namja itu akan mencapai klimaks. Dugaannya tepat, cairan Sehun langsung memenuhi mulutnya. Dia cepat – cepat menarik kepalanya hingga sisa cairan Sehun muncrat diwajahnya. Dia sengaja melakukannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil mendongak menghadap Sehun dengan wajah yang belepotan. Sehun langsung meraih tengkuknya dan menjilati seluruh wajah Luhan untuk mengabiskan cairannya sendiri. Luhan menutup matanya membiarkan Sehun berbuat sesuka hatinya. Mereka kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman panas yang saling menuntut. Setelah puas berciuman, Sehun menarik kepalanya memutuskan benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir mereka berdua.

"Cukup main – mainnya. Sekarang kita langsung saja." Ucap Sehun tidak sabaran. Luhan mengangguk dan cepat – cepat meraih tangan Sehun lalu mengulum jarinya dengan seduktif. Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan yang tetap menggemaskan meski dalam keadaan 'begini'.

"_Lick it baby.._" bisik Sehun dan kembali menjilati telinga Luhan untuk menunggu namja mungil itu selesai membasahi jarinya. Setelah dirasa cukup basah, Luhan pun melepaskan kulumannya dijari Sehun.

Luhan mencengkeram bahu Sehun dengan kuat saat Sehun memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam _hole _Luhan.

"Appooo…" ringisnya.

Setelah agak lama, Sehun kembali memasukkan jarinya yang lain dan menggerakkannya seperti menggunting untuk mempermudah aksesnya nanti. Jeritan Luhan semakin keras karena dia tetap merasakan sakit meski mereka sudah sangat sering melakukannya.

"Mianhee…" ujar Sehun pelan.

"Gwenchana… Sehunniiee..hh.. lanjutkan saja."

Sehun tersenyum. Setelah dirasa cukup, dia pun mengarahkan juniornya ke depan _hole _ Luhan yang sudah memerah. Luhan menanti sambil menelan ludahnya.

"Ng.. akh!" Luhan merasakan sakit saat kepala junior Sehun sudah masuk ke'dalam'nya. Dengan sekali hentakan, semua junior Sehun yang _big size_ itu langsung masuk dengan sempurna.

"Akh… Appo!" air mata Luhan keluar saat dia merasakan nyeri di bagian bawahnya. Sehun mencium bibirnya untuk mengurangi dan mengalihkan rasa sakit Luhan. Luhan menggigit bibir Sehun dengan keras. Sehun merutuk dalam hati, namun dia tahankan saja karena rasa sakit Luhan di bawah sana pasti jauh lebih besar.

"Gerakkan Sehunnieee.." pinta Luhan setelah dia bisa menyesuaikan benda asing yang memasukinya. Sehun mengangguk dan dia pun memulai gerakan _in out_ nya. Tubuh Luhan ikut tersentak saat Sehun mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahh…"

"MMhhh…."

Mereka berdua terus mendesah menikmati permainan mereka yang sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Sehunniiee. Akuu mau keluaarr…"

"Bersama.. Luahnniiee"

"Ahh…" mereka mendesah bersamaan saat melakukan pelepasan yang melegakan itu. cairan Luhan langsung tumpah diperut Sehun, sedangkan cairan Sehun mengaliri paha Luhan karena _hole _Luhan yang sempit itu tidak sanggup menampungnya. Nafas mereka tersengal karena capek. Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dan berbaring di lantai yang berlapis karpet. Sedangkan Luhan tetap tiduran diatas sofa. Namun naas, saat truk melewati tikungan tajam, tubuh Luhan terjatuh dan menimpa Sehun. Mereka saling terdiam beberapa saat.

"Miaan.." ujar Luhan akhirnya.

"Gwenchana,," jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum. Luhan cepat – cepat berdiri dan berniat untuk memakai kembali bajunya yang sudah berserak.

Sayangnya Luhan tidak jadi melakukannya karena Sehun sudah mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Sehunnia, a..apa yang.. ahh ahh…appo!" Luhan kembali berteriak kesakitan karena Sehun memasukkan juniornya dengan gerakan cepat dan tiba – tiba. Sehun menggenjotnya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Tangan kiri Sehun sibuk mengocok junior Luhan.

"Ngghh.." Luhan cuma bisa bergumam karena Sehun memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut Luhan. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkeram dinding truk untuk menopang tubuhnya yang sudah lemas.

"Kamu.. milikku.." bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan dengan suara berat yang penuh nafsu. Bibirnya tidak tinggal diam dan terus mengukir karya dipunggung putih Luhan.

Sehun merasakan tangannya yang mengosok junior Luhan sudah basah. Sepertinya _uke_ nya itu sudah mencapai klimaks nya yang entah keberapa. Sehun terus menggenjot Luhan karena dia juga akan merasakannya juga.

"Ah…" akhirnya Sehun bernafas lega akhirnya dia keluar juga. Tubuh mereka berdua kembali lemas dan mereka terbaring dilantai dengan junior Sehun yang tetap menancap.

"Sehunnie,, berat…" Luhan merasa sakit karena tubuh Sehun menimpa tubuh kurusnya.

Sehun pun duduk, tapi dia juga ikut mendudukkan Luhan dipangkuannya. Kening Luhan berkerut. Jangan – jangan Sehun,,

Benar saja, Sehun kembali menggenjotnya dan membantu Luhan untuk menaik-turunkan pinggangnya.

Luhan menjerit dalam hati. Kenapa Sehunnya tidak pernah capek?

Perlahan Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya dan berusaha bangkit. Tenaganya benar – benar terkuras habis akibat ulah Sehun. Selama perjalanan saja dia sudah terkapar. Ditambah lagi empat hari kedepan mereka akan terus berduaan di villa Sehun. Sepertinya Luhan tidak akan bisa berjalan normal seminggu ke depan dan harus mencari alasan lagi untuk absen dikampus. (T.T)

"Kamu baik – baik saja kan?" tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatir. Dia sudah selesai memakai bajunya. Luhan cuma mengangguk lemah sambil memakai bajunya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kapan mobilnya berhenti.

"Kita sudah sampai, kajja.." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut Luhan dengan senang hati.

Begitu mereka keluar, wajah Luhan langsung memerah melihat tiga orang pelayan yang sudah berdiri rapi di dekat pintu. Dia sangat malu dengan keadaannya sekarang yang sangat berantakan. Baju dan rambut kusut, leher yang penuh dengan _kissmark _dan seluruh tubuhnya yang pasti bau keringat dan _sperm. _

Luhan melirik Sehun yang tenang – tenang saja meski keadaan mereka sama. Tentu saja dia biasa saja, bukankah ini vila miliknya dan pasti pelayan itu tidak akan pernah membicarakannya. Sedangkan Luhan? Saat ini dia pasti terlihat seperti pria murahan yang bercinta di dalam mobil dengan pasangannya yang seorang konglomerat. Luhan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang mulai merasukinya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya untuk menyemangati diri kalau dia tidak perlu khawatir karena tidak seorangpun yang mengenalnya disini.

Sehun mengajaknya untuk naik ke lantai dua berhenti di depan sebuah kamar.

"Masuklah, kamarku disebelah," ujar Sehun.

"Ne…" Luhan mengangguk dan masuk kedalam. Namun tiba – tiba dia berbalik dan berniat untuk mengecup pipi Sehun, Tapi dia melakukan kesalahan, Sehun berbalik dan Luhan jadinya mengecup bibir sexy milik Sehun. Sehun langsung meraih tengkuk Luhan dan menyandarkan tubuh mungil itu di dinding. Lumatan kasar yang dilakukan Sehun membuat Luhan kesulitan untuk mengimbanginya.

"Ssshh.. Se..Sehun…" Luhan mendesah di sela ciuman mereka yang basah. Lidah Sehun bergerak lincah mengabsen jajaran gigi Luhan dan menggelitik langit – langit mulutnya. Apa Sehun mau mulai lagi? Padahal mereka baru saja melakukannya selama berjam – jam di perjalanan tadi. Sehun menarik kepalanya menjauh membuat benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir mereka jadi terputus.

Dia menyeringai, "Waeyo, Luhannie?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "Aku capek, Sehunnie."

"Jongmal?"

Kali ini Luhan mengangguk.

"Baiklah," Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun. Sepertinya dia bisa lepas dari namja yang mirip serigala yang kelaparan itu. Tapi perkiraan Luhan salah, wajahnya kembali memerah dan sengatan – sengatan aneh kembali menjalari seluruh tubuhnya saat tangan kokoh milik Sehun menggenggam juniornya dengan tiba – tiba. Desahan kenikmatan kembali keluar dari bibir pink mungil itu. Kedua tangan Luhan mencengkeram bahu Sehun untuk menopang tubuhnya yang terasa lemas. Sehun tidak melakukan apapun selain memijit juniornya dengan tempo teratur. Dia sangat suka melihat wajah Luhan yang sedang terangsang seperti saat ini.

"Jeball..Sehuniieeehh….hh,,," Sebelah tangan Luhan sudah berpindah memegangi tangan Sehun untuk menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

"Wae? Mau dilanjutkan chagii?" bisik Sehun seduktif ditelinga Luhan sambil menjilati telinga Luhan seperti anak kecil yang menjilati lollipop.

"Anniihh,,too..tolong hhen henti..kan…"

"Apa kau sungguh ingin aku menghentikannya?"

"Ne, tolong henti… Ahhh…~" Luhan mendesah kencang hampir berteriak. Sehun menggenggam juniornya dengan sangat kuat dan menggigit lehernya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kenapa namja di depannya senang menyiksanya dengan cara seperti ini?

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu. Nanti kita lanjut kembali. Aku juga mau membersihkan badanku. Atau kamu ingin kita mandi bersama?"

"Ti..tidak usah.." wajah Luhan kembali memerah. Dia memikirkan kalimat "_nanti kita lanjut kembali' _yang baru saja diucapkan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu malam ini temui aku di taman belakang. Kalau kamu tidak tahu tempatnya, tanya saja sama pelayan," ujar Sehun sambil mengusap rambut Luhan dan beranjak pergi. Luhan menatap punggung Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia sedikit kecewa karena namja tinggi itu menghentikan 'aktifitas' yang sebenarnya dia sukai. Meski dia capek, tapi kalau dengan Sehun, dia pasti sanggup berapa lama pun itu. -_-

Luhan membuka kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang sepertinya disediakan untuknya. Dia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya yang sudah sangat lengket. Luhan berendam sambil memejamkan matanya dan menikmati aroma _chamomile _yang dia sukai. Sehun benar – benar tahu semua tentang dirinya, sampai wangi sabun favoritnya. Namun biarpun perhatian Sehun sangat besar, dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan namja itu terhadapnya.

_Ffiuuh.. *elap keringet jagung. _

_Mianhe readers-nim kalo NCnya ga hot. Namanya pemula.. (sokwatados)_

_Coba anda baca dipinggir pantai pas cuaca cerah, pasti terasa HOT kok.. heheehe.._

_*dipanggangreaders, *nihBiarHOTbeneran. _

_Kalo boleh curcol, sebenernya awalnya aku ga suka YAOI sama BL boyband. Aku sukanya manga doang. Aku mulai suka saat pertama kali liat couple EXO khususnya HunHan yang lengket banget. Rasanya mereka itu 'perwujudan' BL yang sesungguhnya :"). Dengan wajah unyu-unyu cute-minta ditindasnya Luhan, Plus wajah sangar dan garang-nya Sehun saat rambutnya dibuat ala LiOnardo DiCaprio, aku jadi gregetan sendiri dan ketagihan menghayalkan mereka ber NC-ria... Temanku bilang kalo Luhan itu 'uke' sejati. Siapapun pasangannya dia tetap uke. Duh…_

_RnR plis…_


	2. Chapter 2

**~Your Light~**

**Author : Kiela **

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Kris, Sulli de el el..**

**Genre : Romance, Angst [Boys Love/Yaoi] of course**

**Rating : NC.. hahay! **(makanya hati – hati ^^)

**Length : Chapter 2 / ?**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni dari otak saya yang mulai yadong karena pengaruh alien – alien keparat itu. **(dicincang Exotics). **Maaf kalau memiliki alur yang sama dengan FF lain karena cinta seperti ini emang udah banyak dibicarakan.**

**Happy Reading…. Chu~ (**kechup basyah**) **

Chapter 2

Luhan baru selesai mandi saat hari sudah menjelang malam. Saat melewati cermin, Luhan berhenti dan memandangi tubuhnya yang _topless_. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh _kissmark _mulai dari leher hingga perut. Sepertinya serangan Sehun kali ini sangat hebat. Luhan mencoba untuk menghitungnya, namun dia tersenyum aneh dan kembali mengurungkan niatnya karena sepertinya akan memakan waktu mengingat jumlahnya yang sangat banyak. Lalu diapun mengambil baju dari dalam tas yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dalam kamarnya. Padahal seingatnya dia tidak membawa tas kedalam. Sudahlah, Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya karena tidak mungkin tasnya berjalan sendiri. Paling – paling pelayan rumah ini yang mengantarkannya saat dia sedang mandi. Dia pun mengambil sepasang piyama berwarna biru bergambar beruang dan langsung memakainya.

Luhan duduk di taman belakang seperti kata Sehun dan menunggu namja itu datang. Tidak salah Sehun menyuruhnya untuk menanyakan tempat ini pada pelayan karena dari tadi dia sudah celingak celinguk mencarinya. Meski dia pintar dalam pelajaran, tapi benar – benar payah untuk mencari tempat. Luhan tersenyum menikmati keindahan taman. Bunga – bunga bermekaran indah dan tetap terlihat cantuk walau hanya diterangi cahaya temaram lampu taman. Meja di depan Luhan dipenuhi berbagai makanan yang sepertinya sangat lezat dan mengundang selera. Luhan tidak tahu nama – nama makanan itu. Tapi itu tidak penting, yang penting rasanya enak mampu mengganjal perutnya yang sudah bersenandung melantunkan lagu melankolis dari tadi.

Namun dia masih menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh makanan itu. Dia masih menunggu Sehun untuk makan bersama. Sangat tidak sopan jika dia makan duluan sedangkan dia cuma 'tamu'. Luhan menghela nafas bosan. Rasanya sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit dia menunggu disini seperti kata pelayan yang mengantarnya tadi. Apa mungkin Sehun lupa? Tidak mungkin. Atau jangan – jangan Sehun ketiduran karena capek? Masuk akal. Ck, Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Itu berarti dia menunggu Sehun bangun dulu baru makan? Oh my…

"Tuan Luhan…" pelayan itu memanggil dengan hati – hati, mengingat tadinya dia memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan 'agasshi' atau nona.

Luhan menoleh, "Ada apa pak Kang?"

"Tuan Sehun bilang dia ada urusan, jadi anda makan saja duluan,"

"Urusan?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ne. tadi seorang Agasshi datang dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya."

"Agasshi? Siapa namanya?"

Pelayan itu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Kalau tidak salah namanya Sulli."

Wajah Luhan langsung berubah sendu mendengar nama yang disebutkan pelayan itu. Untuk apa yeoja itu datang kemari? Bukankah Sehun bilang kalau dia dan Luhan datang kemari untuk liburan dan hanya mereka berdua saja? Lalu kenapa ada yeoja yang berstatus tunangannya itu disini? Dan sekarang mereka berduaan di dalam kamar. Seorang yeoja dan seorang namja. Apa mereka sekarang sedang melakukan itu di kamar hingga Sehun membatalkan janjinya untuk menemui Luhan? Namun sayangnya, tak satupun pertanyaan itu yang mampu dijawab Luhan. Pelayan yang melihat keanehan diwajah Luhan jadi khawatir.

"Anda tidak apa – apa?" tanyanya.

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Anda benar tidak apa – apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak apa – apa. Sungguh," ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis dan membuat pelayan itu semakin meragukan apa manusia dihadapannya ini yaoja atau namja. "Sekarang aku akan makan. Apa anda mau makan bersama saya disini?"

"Tidak tuan, terima kasih. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Selamat menikmati makan malam anda," ujar pelayan itu sambil membungkuk. Lalu dia pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Begitu si pelayan pergi, Luhan langsung menyantap makanan di depannya dengan sangat lahap. Setidaknya makan enak bisa menghilangkan rasa laparnya meski tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menusuk dihatinya saat ini. Luhan tahu dengan jelas kalau dia hanya berstatus sebagai 'pria panggilan' untuk seorang Oh Sehun. Dan hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari itu meski Luhan sangat mengharapkannya. Luhan sudah jatuh pada pesona Sehun saat dia pertama kali melihat namja yang dikenalkan temannya itu. Dia juga sangat menyukai sikap Sehun yang sangat _manly _meski dia lebih muda dua tahun dari Luhan. Belum lagi setiap sentuhan Sehun yang memberikan sensasi aneh ditubuhnya setiap mereka bercinta. Luhan benar – benar tidak sanggup lepas dari sosok Sehun yang sudah mencuri hati dan tubuhnya sepenuhnya. Dia tetap bertahan meski belakangan dia tahu kalau ternyata namja itu sudah bertunangan dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang menurutnya sangat pantas untuk Sehun.

Luhan meneguk air putih yang banyak untuk memudahkannya menelan makanan yang memenuhi mulutnya. Penampilannya saat ini terlihat menyedihkan dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipinya. Air matanya tetap keluar dengan sukses meski dia sudah menahannya sekuat yang dia mampu. Memang menyedihkan jika menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan orang lain. Tapi Luhan bahkan tidak menjadi orang ketiga, dia hanya mencintai namja yang sudah memiliki tunangan. Namun dia sama sekali tidak menyesali 'pekerjaan sampingan' yang dia lakukan sambil kuliah seperti sekarang. Lagipula dia hanya melakukannya dengan Sehun, bukan dengan banyak namja. Setidaknya beberapa hari ke depan jumlah uang direkeningnya akan bertambah banyak. Sehun tidak memberinya uang yang sedikit, tapi selalu lebih dari yang dia perkirakan. Dengan uang itu dia bisa mengobati mama-nya yang tengah terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Dia juga bisa membuka toko kue dengan temannya yang jago masak, Kyungsoo.

Uhhukk.. Luhan tersedak, lalu dia pun memukul – mukul dadanya. Begitu dia merasa lega, Luhan langsung tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya. Tidak ada yang perlu dia sedihkan, justru seharusnya dia bersyukur karena Sehun telah memberinya kehidupan yang layak. Tanpa terasa, semua makanan yang ada diatas meja sudah dia habiskan. Bahkan makanan yang tadinya untuk Sehun pun sudah ludes. Kebiasaan Luhan saat merasa sedih, makan banyak. (ini mah author ._.)

Sementara itu di kamar Sehun…

Sehun asyik memainkan i-pad nya sambil bersandar di dashboard tempat tidurnya. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada Sulli yang berada disitu sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Sulli melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal, namun dia pura – pura tidak melihat.

"Sampai kapan kamu akan memelototi benda mati itu?" Sulli akhirnya buka suara.

Sehun tersenyum simpul. Lalu dia meletakkan benda itu dan duduk dipinggiran tempat tidurnya sambil menatap Sulli intens.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu," ujar Sulli ketus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku?" Tanya Sulli sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kurasa diruangan ini tidak ada orang lain," ujar Sehun, tetap tidak melihat Sulli.

"Aku kemari bukan karena keinginanku. Tapi ahjumma yang menyuruhku untuk menemani liburanmu."

"Menemani? Aku rasa aku tidak butuh teman. Lalu kenapa kamu mau? Setahuku kamu bukan yeoja penurut."

Sulli menghela nafas. Bicara dengan Sehun memang butuh kesabaran ekstra.

"Yah,, seperti yang semua orang tahu, aku ini tunanganmu. Aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaan omma tunanganku kan?"

"Tunangan yaa?" Sehun terkekeh. "Bukankah kamu tahu aku tidak pernah menganggapmu begitu? Dan lagi pertunangan bodoh itu terjadi karena akal licikmu. Aku tidak menginginkannya dan aku juga tidak mencintaimu. Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun denganmu!"

"Meski kau sudah berkali – kali meniduriku, kau tetap menganggap tidak punya hubungan denganku?" Tanya Sulli.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan melakukannya karena kamu terllihat sangat menginginkanku. Bukankah pertunangan menyebalkan ini terjadi karena kamu menyebarkan foto saat kita tidur bersama dan membuatku menanggung malu? Lalu kau seenak jidatmu meminta pada appamu agar kita ditunangkan. Kau menyedihkan!"

Sulli menggenggam tangannya kuat. Entah kenapa dia bisa mencintai namja yang tidak berperasaan seperti ini.

"Waeyo? Kamu marah karena aku mengatakan kebenaran?"

Sulli masih tetap diam.

"Tidak usah menahan gengsi seperti itu," Sehun tersenyum aneh. "Mendekatlah padaku kalau kamu memang sudah sangat menginginkanku."

Kali ini Sulli sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Dia langsung mendorong Sehun hingga namja itu terjungkal kebelakang dan mereka berdua terjatuh diatas tempat tidur. Persetan dengan yang namanya gengsi dan harga diri. Yang Sulli tahu, tubuhnya sudah teramat sangat menginginkan sentuhan Sehun.

Sehun cuma tersenyum simpul saat Sulli menyerangnya dengan ganas. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia menolak sesuatu yang menyenangkan seperti ini. Dia menikmatinya meski dia tidak mencintai yeoja itu. Desahan – desahan Sulli membuatnya semakin bersemangat dan melupakan Luhan yang menunggunya dibawah seperti orang bodoh.

**..Te Be Ce..**

**TuBerCulosis is BACK.**

Kya~ makasih banget buat yang udah nge-ripiiw di Chap sebelumnya. Thank you SO MUCH banget meski cuma beberapa orang saja dan masih bisa itung jari. Dan, maaf kalo chap ne ga ada ensi ensi nya. Kekekee~

Btw, rasanya aku lupa membuat TBC di chapter 1. Haha…

Balasan repieww..

**Ryu Chanhyun… maaf, chapter ini sama sekali ga ada nc-nya.. lagi focus dicerita dulu. Tapi next part pasti ada dunkz. ;)**

**paprikapumpkin,, sama, Kiela juga berpikiran kalo mereka tuh cocok banget. Semoga genre angst-nya terasa. Makasih udah menunggu kelanjutan FF yang ga seberapa ini. Mau sepanjang apa ceritanya? Hayooo..**

** .. kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa makasih udah bilang HOT. Nih Kiela ngasi kelanjutannya, **

**Choi Minzy.. kaisoo nya maaasih lama. Maaf. **** tapi pasti ada kok. ****. Makasih udah menunggu. Yang rajin ya repiewnya… hehehehe**

**chiisalma.. makasih udah repieew. Bingung ya? Kiela juga bingung. #eh. Tapi ini jujur. ****Aku memang sering bingung untuk membuat paragrap deskripsi.**

**asroyasrii****, Luhan seme? o.O Uke-nya siapa? Masa Sehun? -_-" Sehun bisa uke (menurut Kiela), kalo semenya tuh Chanyeol atau Kris. Kasi tau dong, hehe. Biar nanti diusahain dia jadi seme. Makasih review nya.. **

**WhitenPurple, Makasih. Oh iya, aku seumuran Kris. Jadi boleh panggil Eon. Udah pas banget tuh. **

**baby reindeer,, Sehunnya kenapa hayoooo~**

**sari2min,, kyaa~ ada juga yg setuju kalo Luhan uke sejati. Pertanyaanmu terjawab disini… heheheheh..**

**pyolipops, makasih udah bilang nice. Tengkyuuu.. chu~**

Buat readers sekalian, review kalian sangat berarti. So, jangan lupa review jika udah baca yaaa~

Saling menghargai itu indah banget. ;)

Seindah wajah para _uke _di EXO.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Your Light**

**Author : Kiela Yue**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol,Sulli de el el..**

**Genre : Romance, Angst [Boys Love/Yaoi] of course**

**Rating : NC.. hahay! **(makanya hati – hati ^^)

**Length : Chapter 3/?**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni dari otak saya yang mulai yadong karena pengaruh alien – alien keparat itu. **(dicincang Exotics). **Maaf kalau memiliki alur yang sama dengan FF lain karena cinta seperti ini emang udah banyak dibicarakan.**

**Happy Reading…. Chu~ (**kechup basyah**) **

Sulli terbangun saat sinar matahari yang menyilaukan masuk melalui celah jendela. Dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat. Senyuman manis terukir dibibir sexy miliknya. Sepertinya dia memang selalu berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Apapun itu, termasuk Oh Sehun.

Begitu selesai membersihkan diri, Sulli keluar kamar untuk sarapan. Dia melirik Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas dan sepertinya sangat capek setelah mereka olahraga semalaman. Wajahnya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil saat tidur membuat Sulli tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Seorang pelayan bilang pada Sulli kalau sarapan sudah disiapkan ditaman belakang. Langkah riangnya langsung terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing lagi duduk di kursi sambil memainkan ponsel. Terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang.

Sulli memicingkan matanya untuk meyakinkan kalau dia memang tidak salah lihat. Itu kan.. Luhan? Sulli cepat – cepat jalan dan langsung duduk di kursi yang ada dihadapan Luhan. Dia duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya dan melipat tangan di dada. Luhan terkejut saat melihat siapa yang duduk dihadapannya. Meski dia sangat kecewa karena itu bukan Sehun, Luhan tetap berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Sulli-ssi.."

Sulli berdecak. "Tidak usah sok akrab. Katakan saja apa maumu!"

"Mauku? Tidak ada," jawab Luhan pelan.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sulli berhenti sebentar dan sok berpikir. "Aha! Aku tahu! Pasti kamu sedang menjual dirimu lagi pada calon suamiku kan?" Sulli memajukan tubuhnya dan mencibir sambil memandangi _kissmark _ yang berserak di leher Luhan. Jujur saja, hati Luhan sangat sakit mendengar perkataan Sulli meski yang dikatakan yeoja itu tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Tidak usah memasang tampang memelas seperti itu. Aku tahu kalau apa profesimu selain menjadi mahasiswa. Yang membuatku heran, kenapa kamu masih bertahan dengan Sehun meski aku sudah berkali – kali memperingatkanmu? Waeyo Luhan-ssi?" Sulli kembali keposisinya semula.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia mengambil teh yang tersedia diatas meja dan menyeruputnya pelan. Lalu dia menatap Sulli dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Jangan salah sangka agasshi. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mendekati Sehun. Dialah yang memintaku untuk datang kemari. Lagipula jangan hanya melarangku saja. Katakan juga pada Sehun untuk tidak mendekatiku lagi. Tapi aku yakin kamu takut melakukannya. Dengan begitu baru usahamu maksimal untuk menjauhkan aku dari 'calon suami'mu itu," ujar Luhan sambil menekan beberapa kata terakhirnya. Meski dia merasa sakit, tapi dia tidak boleh menunjukkannya pada orang lain. Apalagi pada yeoja memuakkan di depannya ini.

Sulli memutar matanya bosan. Entah kenapa namja pelacur dihadapannya ini sangat bebal.

"Jangan berbelit – belit Luhan. Katakan saja alasan..mu.." Sulli berhenti karena dia melihat Sehun berdiri agak jauh dibelakang Luhan dan sepertinya sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua. Sulli pura – pura tidak melihat. Menurutnya ini saat yang tepat untuk memisakan mereka berdua. Dia pun kembali melanjutkan kata – katanya.

"Luhan, apa kamu mencintai Sehun?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya, kaget dengan pertanyaan Sulli yang terlalu tiba – tiba.

"Tidak usah terkejut. Banyak kok namja atau yeoja panggilan diluar sana yang jatuh cinta sama tuannya."

"A..apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu padaku?" Tanya Luhan terbata.

"Jawab saja."

Luhan berpikir sejenak. Kalau dia jujur dan mangatakan dia sangat mencintai Sehun, berarti dia membiarkan dirinya terlihat menyedihkan didepan Sulli dan dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Setelah menemukan jawabannya, Luhan tersenyum. Sulli sudah tidak sabar mendengar jawabannya.

"Tentu tidak," ucap Luhan dengan pasti.

"Gotjimal!"ucap Sulli tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak berbohong," ujar Luhan dengan nada se-santai mungkin.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tetap mengejarnya?" Tanya Sulli sambil sesekali melirik Sehun yang sudah mematung sejak mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Kenapa? Jangan pura – pura tidak tahu. Seperti yang kamu tahu, aku butuh uang. Hanya itu kok. Dan kamu tenang saja. Setelah semua selesai, aku akan menolak semua permintaan dari calon suamimu itu."

"Benarkah?" Sulli pura-pura bersorak riang.

Luhan mengangguk. Senyuman merekah diwajah cantik Sulli. Luhan merasa saat ini dia sudah jadi seorang pembohong. Tidak hanya membohongi orang lain, tapi juga membohongi dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Sehun yang mendengar semuanya mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Benarkah Luhan tidak mencintainya dan hanya memanfaatkannya saja? Mungkin dia tidak akan percaya kalau orang laing yang mengatakannya. Tapi ini dia mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Luhan. Sehun pun kembali kekamarnya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Sulli langsung beranjak pergi saat dia melihat Sehun menjauh. Dia merasa tidak perlu berlama – lama duduk dengan Luhan, namja yang sangat dia benci. Bukan karena namja itu menyakitinya, tapi karena Sehun lebih memilih namja murahan itu daripada dirinya.

Luhan kembali sendirian ditempat yang asing ini, dan lagi – lagi dia menangis dalam diam. Tidak ada yang peduli padanya, mencoba untuk menenangkannya dan tidak ada yang menghapus air mata kesedihannya.

Lamunan Luhan buyar saat ponselnya bordering, dilayarnya terlihat _Baekhyun calling…_Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Yoboseyo? Waeyo Baek…"

"Luhaan!" Baekhyun berteriak sebelum Luhan sempat bertanya. "Omma,,omma Luhann.."

Luhan langsung berdiri. "Mama? Mama kenapa?"Tanya Luhan dengan nada khawatir.

"Tadi aku ke rumah sakit dengan Chanyeol menjenguk saudaranya. Jadi aku sekalian melihat omma Luhan. Beliau…terus memanggil namamu Luhan. Kamu sedang bersama Sehun kan? Cepatlah kemari."

"N-Ne, aku akan segera kesana. Tapi sepertinya aku akan lama sampai. Aku sedang tidak di Seoul. Bisakah aku minta tolong untuk.."

"Yakk!" Baekhyun kembali memotong perkataan Luhan. "Tanpa perlu minta tolong pun, aku pasti akan tetap disini menjaganya sampai kamu kemari. Kamu pikir aku ini teman seperti apa huh?"

"Baekhyun temanku yang paling baik," ujar Luhan setenang mungkin. Kalau dia sampai panik, bisa – bisa Baekhyun yang duluan menangis. Temannya itu benar – benar mudah terharu dan sangat terbalik dengan sikapnya yang suka menjahili anak orang. "Tunggu ya, sebentar lagi aku berangkat."

"Oke." Baekhyun pun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Luhan berlari menuju kamarnya dan memasukkan bajunya kedalam tas dan bersiap untuk pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Sehun berdiri di depan pintunya sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Kau..mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Luhan langsung membeku di tempat. Dia heran dengan sikap Sehun yang tiba – tiba aneh.

"A-aku mau pulang, Sehunnie. Mama ku sakit. Barusan Baekhyun menelepon. Katanya…"

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" potong Sehun.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sehun barusan. Sehun tersenyum simpul dan berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Maksudku aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi dengan orang – orang disekelilingmu. Karena aku hanya ingin dirimu saja."

JLEB. Kata – kata Sehun barusan terasa sangat mengena dihati Luhan. Terlalu jujur. Tidak bisakan dia sedikit menahan kata – katanya? Apa dia tidak mengerti tentang perasaan Luhan yang saat ini hancur berantakan karena statusnya sebagai 'pria simpanan' Sehun terlihat jelas dengan kehadiran tunangannya disini?

"A-aku mengerti. Tapi, bisakah aku pulang duluan? Ini benar – benar penting," ujar Luhan dengan nada memohon. Sehun menggeleng dan tangannya menurunkan ransel coklat yang ada dipunggung Luhan, lalu meletakkannya di lantai.

"Tidak bisa _deer, _bukankah kamu disini selama tiga hari lagi?" bisik Sehun sambil meniup telinga Luhan seduktif. Luhan menggeliat tidak nyaman dan berusaha untuk menahan tangan Sehun yang mulai mengangkat kaos yang dia pakai.

"Jeball.." Lagi – lagi Luhan memohon, namun perkataannya seolah angin lalu bagi Sehun.

Bruk, dia menjatuhkan tubuh Luhan ke atas tempat tidur dan langsung menindihnya. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan seperti orang yang kelaparan dan tidak peduli dengan penolakan Luhan yang selalu menahan pergerakan tangannya dari tadi.

"Ngghh…" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menghindari serangan bibir Sehun yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti melumat bibirnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun melepas lumatannya dan menatap Luhan dengan intens. Jujur, Luhan merasa detakan jantungnya semakin cepat saat melihat tatapan Sehun yang seperti itu.

"Apa..kamu benar – benar ingin menghindariku?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan menelan ludah. "Bu..bukan begitu Sehun,, mama ku.."

"Sudahlah! Terserah kau saja! " Sehun langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Luhan dengan membanting pintu.

Luhan menatap kepergian Sehun dengan tatapan bingung. Dia heran dengan perubahan sikap namja yang berstatus sebagai namjachingunya di hadapan orang – orang yang dia kenal. Memang semua teman Luhan menganggap kalau Luhan dan Sehun pacaran. Mereka berdua tidak pernah menyangkalnya meski kata cinta tidak pernah terucap dari bibir mereka. Bahasa tubuh dan kelakuan mereka yang saling menjaga sudah cukup meyakinkan orang – orang kalau mereka memang benar – benar pacaran. Andai Baekhyun tahu kenyataan yang sesungguhnya, dia pasti tidak akan segan – segan untuk memaki dan memarahi Sehun karena dialah yang mengenalkan Sehun pada Luhan.

_Bukan saatnya memikirkan Sehun, _batin Luhan. Lalu diapun berdiri dan mengambil tasnya dengan cepat. Dia keluar dari villa Sehun dengan langkah terburu – buru. Saat di pintu, dia berpapasan dengan Sulli yang tengah bersandar sambil melipat tangannya di dada, terlihat seperti sedang menunggu.

"Mau kemana? Secepat itukah kamu menghindar? Tapi baguslah. Berarti kamu memang orang yang mudah untuk sadar diri."

Luhan tidak menjawab dan berpura – pura untuk tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sulli barusan. Percuma berdebat dengan yeoja itu sekarang. Masalah ommanya yang dirumah sakit jauh lebih penting.

Sulli Cuma mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli saat Luhan melewatinya begitu saja. Lalu diapun mesuk ke dalam villa dan mencari Sehun. Namun sayangnya dia malah tidak menemukan Sehun dimanapun. Karena kesal, dia kembali kekamarnya dan memilih untuk _chat _dengan teman – temannya. Dia ingin menceritakan pada mereka kalau dia sudah berhasil menyingkirkan namja laknat itu.

.

.

Dengan langkah cepat, hampir seperti berlari Luhan keluar dari villa Sehun. Meski dia tahu tempat ini berada di tengah pegunungan,dia tetap nekat keluar seorang diri tanpa meminta tolong pada Sehun. _Mungkin nanti ada bus, _pikirnya. Ternyata dugaan Luhan tidak salah, sekitar seratus meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, ia melihat sebuah halte dan ia pun langsung pergi dan duduk sambil sesekali berdiri karena tidak sabar untuk menunggu bus yang akan membawanya pulang.

Wajah Luhan semakin kusut saat dia melihat hujan yang mulai turun. Kenapa juga harus hujan disaat – saat seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Luhan tidak mungkin untuk mengehentikan hujan yang semakin deras. Dia berpikir lebih baik untuk menikmati hujan dariada hanya mengeluh tidak jelas. Luhan duduk dengan manis sambil sesekali mengeluarkan tangannya dan bermain – main air. Kebiasaannya yang membuat Baekhyun selalu menyebutnya anak kecil tanpa menyadari kalau ia lebih muda dari Luhan. Luhan sudah disana selama lima belas menit dan belum ada satupun bus yang lewat. Dia mulai gelisah kembali takut kalau dia tidak bisa segera perg ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk mama-nya yang kata Baekhyun semakin parah. Luhan ingin menangis namun dia berusaha untuk menahannya karena dia tahu dengan jelas menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah apapun.

Sebuah mobil sedan mini berwarna hitam melintas dan berjalan dengan pelan tepat di depan Luhan. Tanpa Luhan sadari, sebuah seringaian menakutkan tersunggin dibibir pengemudinya saat melihat Luhan.

.

Sehun merasa kalau sekarang ini dirinya mungkin terlihat sangat tolol karena hanya memandangi Luhan dari jauh. Dia akan sangat senang jika Luhan minta tolong padanya untuk dibawa ke Seoul. Tapi nyatanya Luhan malah mengabaikannya dan pergi sendiri tanpa berpamitan padanya. Sehun jadi berpikir sendiri, begitukah yang namanya namjachingu?

Lamunan Sehun buyar saat dia melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang lagi – lagi berjalan dengan lambat tepat di depan Luhan. Dia mulai curiga dan berjalan mendekati namjachingunya itu. Dia tahu benar kalau Luhan itu termasuk dalam kategori polos-atau-bodoh yang tidak akan mengerti niat jahat orang terhadapnya. Namun Sehun terlambat, seorang ahjussi bertubuh kekar keluar dari mobil dan menyeret Luhan dengan paksa untuk memasuki mobilnya. Luhan melawannya, namun apalah arti tenaga yang dihasilkan dari tubuh mungil milik Luhan dibandingkan tenaga kuat ahjussi itu. Kesal dengan perlawanan Luhan, dia menempelkan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi _sesuatu _di hidung Luhan dan Luhan pun pingsan.

"Luhaaaaaaaaaaannn..Luhannn!" Sehun berteriak seperti orang gila. Dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk mengejar Luhan namun hasilnya pasti sia – sia karena mobil itu langsung melesat dengan cepat. Sehun tidak bisa melihat plat nomornya karena terhalang oleh hujan.

"Sh*t!" Sehun memaki. Dia bodoh. Melihat namjachingunya diculik tepat di depannya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Ini semua berlalu begitu cepat. Bagaimana kalau nanti Luhan akan diperkaos oleh orang – orang yang di dalam? Kemungkinan terburuknya mereka akan menjual Luhan dan menjadikannya pelacur. _Oh My…_ Sehun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika seandainya itu benar – benar terjadi. Dariada berada di tengah jalan sendirian seperti ini, Sehun memutuskan kembali ke villanya untuk memikirkan apa yang selanjutnya dia lakukan untuk mencari Luhan.

"Hiyyaaa… kamu darimana saja Sehunnie?" Sulli berteriak sok peduli saat Sehun masuk dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup dan wajah kusut seperti pakaian yang belum disetrika. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lagi. Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan tunangannya yang menggeram kesal di belakangnya. Sulli tahu, Sehun jadi seperti itu pasti karena mencari namja pelacur yang baru saja pergi dari sini.

Sehun memasuki mobilnya tanpe peduli dengan tubuhnya yang masih basah. Ia langsung melesat keluar tanpa mempedulikan teriakan frustasi Sulli yang berusaha untuk menahannya. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang ini hanyalah keselamatan Luhan, orang yang ia cintai sepenuh hati. Ia masih ingat dengan mobil yang membawa lari Luhan dan berusaha untuk mengejarnya meski kemungkinan ia bisa menyelamatkan Luhan hanya sedikit, tapi ia harus berusaha bukan?

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun saat merasakan sebuah benda lembab dan basah menggelitik lehernya. Dengan pandangan yang masih kabur, ia bisa berpikir dengan jernih dan mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa saat yang lalu, ia diculik. Luhan tahu kalau sekarang ia tengah berada di dalm sebuah mobil. Ia pun terlonjak dan berusaha untuk merenggangkan tangannya, namun hasilnya nihil karena disisi kanan kirinya dua orang namja berwajah mesum tengah menikmati tubuhnya. Kaos yang ia pakai sudah menyingkap keatas mengekspos nipplenya dan seorang diantara mereka tengah menjilati nipplenya dan seorang lagi sibuk menggiti lehernya. Mau tidak mau, desahan keluar juga dari bibir pink-nya.

"Ah…ah…" Luhan terkadang benci kenapa ia begitu sensitive. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba melawan hasratnya dan mendorong tubuh mereka untuk menjauh. Satu kesalahan mereka adalah mereka tidak mengikat tangan atau kaki Luhan.

Bukkk.. Luhan menendang kemaluan pria yang disebelah kirinya dan namja itu mengaduh kesakitan. Karena kesal, pria itu menjamba rambut Luhan dan menciumnya dengan kasar hingga bibirnya mengeluarkan cairan merah kental. Rasa takut mulai menghinggapi Luhan, namun bayangan mama-nya yang sedang terbaring lemah dirumah sakit memenuhi kepalanya. Entah dapat kekuatan darimana, Luhan mendorong pria yang menciuminya hingga kepala pria itu terbentur sangat keras di pintu mobil dan pria itu pun pingsan. Pria yang satu lagi menahan tangan Luhan, tapi ia tidak berhenti. ia pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti pada pria pertama, menendang kemaluannya dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia punya. Pria yang jadi sopir mulai menjalankan mobil dengan tidak terkendali karena Luhan juga mendorong kepala pria itu membentur kaca. Sopir itu mengerem mobil dengan tiba – tiba dan kesempatan itu tidak disia – siakan Luhan untuk keluar dari sana dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Ia hanya sempat untuk mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai, sedangkan ponselnya ia tidak tahu dimana. Luhan melihat sekeliling, ia tidak lagi berada di daerah hutan yang dikelilingi banyak pohon, tetai mereka sudah mulai memasuki kawasan inggiran kota Seoul dan Luhan tahu tempat ini. Ia langsung menyetop taxi yang lewat dan beruntung pria – pria mesum yang ingin memperkosanya tidak satupun yang mengejarnya. Sopir taxi yang ia naiki melihatnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Penampilan Luhan saat ini memang patut untuk dikasihani. Rambut acak – acakan, bibir berdarah, kaos kusut dan celana yang kancingnya terbuka meski Luhan langsung memperbaikinya. Sekilas saja sopir itu mengerti kalau Luhan pasti baru saja kabur dari orang yang berusaha untuk memperkaosnya.

"Kamu tidak apa – apa nak?" Tanya sopir itu dengan khawatir. Luhan mengangguk. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Bagaimanapun ia namja dan sepertinya memalukan menangis di depan orang yang tidak ia kenal.

.

Luhan membungkuk berkali – kali untuk berterima kasih pada supir taxi yang baik hati yang membiarkannya menumpang tanpa harus membayar. Ahjusshi berhati malaikat itu menolak uang pemberian Luhan. Karena Luhan memang sudah tidak punya waktu lagi, ia pun berlari memasuki rumah sakit tempat mama-nya dirawat. Tatapan heran dari orang – orang yang berpapasan dengannya sudah tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Luhan terus berlari dengan keringat yang bercucuran menuju ruangan ommanya yang dirawat di kamar nomor 72.

Brakk! Luhan membuka pintu dengan kasar membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu menoleh kearah pintu. Mereka kaget dengan kedatangan Luhan yang tiba – tiba padahal dari tadi Luhan tidak menjawab panggilannya. Selain itu, mereka juga terkejut dengan… penampilan Luhan.

"K-kamu baik – baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan khawatir. Dari tadi ia sudah menahan tangisannya karena mama Luhan terus saja memanggil anaknya. Dan sekarang Luhan muncul dengan penampilan yang berantakan, seperti baru di kejar setan dan berlari kemari karena tadi ia menelepon temannya itu. Air mata yang ia tahan langsung tumpah seketika saat Luhan berjalan dengan sangat lambat dan memegang tangan ommanya sambil menangis.

"Lu..Luhan.. kamu ..s-sudah datang nak?" mama Luhan terlihat kepayahan saat berbicara.

"Ne, aku disini mama," Luhan menciumi tangan mama-nya dengan penuh sayang. "Jangan memaksa untuk bicara, ne? Aku pasti selalu menjaga mama."

Mamanya Luhan menggeleng. "Ti-tidak sayang. Mama sangat ber..salah membuatmu jadi terlantar dan kesusahan seperti ini.. maafkan mama nak…"

Luhan yang biasanya selalu bisa menahan air matanya, kali ini pertahanannya runtuh di depan orang yang ia cintai. "Ani mama, mama tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya omma. Jadi omma tenang saja eoh?"

Mama-Luhan mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk mendekat dan Luhan pun mendekatkan telinganya. "Ada apa omma?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

"Papa..papamu masih hidup nak. Ia berada di China. "

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Bukankah selama ini Mamanya berkata kalau papa-ya sudah meninggal makanya mereka berada di Korea? Mungkin mama-nya hanya mengigau.

"Ne, arasseo." Luhan berusaha untuk tersenyum. Tapi mama-nya lagi – lagi menggeleng lemah.

"Mama tidak bohong sayang. Papamu masih hidup. Dia.. adalah pemilik _Sky Group._"

Luhan tersentak. Sky group? Luhan yang orang biasa saja mengenal bagaimana besarnya perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang property itu. Juga tentang cerita pemiliknya yang tengah mencari anak dan istrinya yang hilang. Tunggu, mencari anaknya yang hilang? Jangan bilang kalau…

Belum sempat Luhan bertanya, mamanya sudah terdiam dengan mata yang tertutup. Luhan berusaha untuk membangunkan mamanya, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia pun mengguncang – guncangkan tubuh mamanya yang kurus, tapi mamanya tetap tidak bangun. Tubuh luhan lemas seketika, ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui kalau mamanya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Waaa…. Mamaaaaa…!" Luhan berteriak dengan kencang sambil memeluk tubuh mamanya. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras membasahi pipinya yang kurus. Ia terus berteriak seperti orang yang kesetanan. Perawat yang baru saja masuk untuk mengurus mayat mamanya berusaha untuk menenangkannya namun ia menepisnya.

Baekhyun pasti akan berteriak melihat pemandangan menyedihkan di depannya kalau bukan Chanyeol, kekasihnya yang sedari tadi mendekapnya dengan erat dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

Selang beberapa saat, seorang pria paruh baya yang diikuti beberapa pengawal memasuki kamar mama Luhan. Ia mendekati Luhan yang sedang menangis, dan saat Luhan menoleh, ia pun sadar kalau Luhan memang sangat mirip dengannya dan yakin kalau namja ini memang anak yang selama ini ia cari. Meski ia benci kenapa dulunya istrinya membawa lari anaknya, pria paruh baya itu tetap merasakan kehilangan saat melihat tubuh istrinya yang terbaring kaku.

Luhan langsung membuang muka saat melihat ada pria yang menyentuh banhunya dengan pelan, ia tidak ingin tangisannya terlihat orang lain.

"Luhan..anakku." Seketika Luhan menolah. Ia kaget mendengar ada pria yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'anakku'.

Pria itu mengangguk pelan seolah meng-iya-kan semua pertanyaan Luhan yang tidak terlontar dari bibirnya.

Luhan merasa kalau saat ini pikirannya kosong dan ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Ia benar – benar kalut, orang yang ia cintai, Sehun berlaku aneh padanya dan baru saja ia lolos dari orang – orang yang berniat untuk mencelakainya lalu mamanya meninggal? Sekarang seorang pria paruh baya datang dan mengaku sebagai papanya. Kenapa semuanya harus terjadi di hari yang sama?

.

.

.

.

**Te Be Ce..**

**.**

**.**

_Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga…. Kkkk~_

_Maaf kalo lama apdet. Soalnya kemarin tuh Kiela lagi sibuk ujiaaan akhir. Dan maaf kalo banyak typo(s)._

_Kiela masih pengen menunjukkan penderitaan Luhan. _

_**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH **__buat readers yang udah review. Agak sedih sih, kalo diliat viewer nya banyaaaaaak banget sampe ribuan tapi yang nge-review Cuma secuil. Yang lain pada kemana semua ya? Apa mereka hantu? Hiiiyyy.. Kiela jadi ngerasa seram kalo emang bener yang liat itu hantu. Kiela kan takut dengan segala hal yang berbau(?) horror. #gaNanya! _

_Okeh… okeh,, Kiela harus banyak sabar nih kayaknya. Tapi kan kalo banyak yang nge-review kan jadi asyik ngetiknya plus cepet deh di apdet… #ketauanMODUS. :P. Tapi ini jujur loh yaaa~_

_Sekali lagi maaf kalo cerita yang Kiela buat ini ternyata membpsankan. _TT_TT

_._

_._

_**Balasan review~**_

**WhitenPurple, ****Kaget ya Sehun udah punya tunangan? Hehe.. nih Kiela kasi kelanjutannya.**

**rinie hun**_**, **_**Makasih udah repiu tiap chapter. ^^.**

**Milky, ****Jangan bunuh Sulli… Lempar ke Laut ajah… hehhhee… becanda. Tenang ajah, nanti pengganggu bakalan disingkirkan kok.**

**Juju, **** makasih udah bilang keren. Nih udah Kiela lanjuuuuuuuut.**

.

Buat yang punya akun, reviewnya Kiela bales di PM. Ok…

.

**REVIEW LAGI YOOOOOOOOO**~ LEBIH BAGUS KALO REVIEW TIAP CHAPTER, KAN LEBIH ASYIIIK.

*KECHUPBASYAHHHH

.

.

Jangan Lupa baca FF **Kiela Yue **lain yo, ada **I Lie A Little More, DEVOTION!, From Far Away~ **and **The Love Seeker. **

Tapi jangan lupa **REVIEW PER CHAPTERNYA YOOO… **Sekalian ngasi saran dan kritik, asal jangan nge-bash. Kritik yang membangun lebih bagus. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**~Your Light~**

**Author : Kiela Yue**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai, Kris, Sulli de el el..**

**Genre : Romance, Angst [Boys Love/Yaoi] of course**

**Rating : NC.. hahay! **(makanya hati – hati ^^)

**Length : Multichapter / Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni dari otak saya yang mulai yadong karena pengaruh alien – alien keparat itu. **(dicincang Exotics). **Maaf kalau memiliki alur yang sama dengan FF lain karena cinta seperti ini emang udah banyak dibicarakan.**

**Happy Reading…. Chu~ (**kechup basyah**) **

* * *

Baekhyun duduk diam memandangi potongan _cake _yang disirami _raspberry jam _yang ada di depannya dengannya tatapan kosong. Itu adalah _cake _kesukaannya namun entah kenapa saat ini ia malah kehilangan selera makan. Mungkin karena ia baru saja kehilangan teman makanya selera makannya pun ikutan menghilang. Kyungsoo yang duduk berseberangan dengan Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama, sama – sama diam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing – masing.

"Kyungsoo-ah,.." Akhirnya Baekhyun buka suara setelah cukup lama terdiam. "Kapan Luhan mengatakan padamu kalau Sehun sudah punya tunangan?"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas pelan. Ia sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun yang merupakan orang yang mengenalkan Sehun pada Luhan tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi. "Baru – baru ini. Setelah ia dipingit ayahnya."

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan pada Sehun? Aku sangat marah saat tahu dia sejahat itu. Memiliki tunangan tapi berpacaran dengan Luhan? Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu aku untuk mendampratnya habis – habisan. Kenapa dia bisa setega itu pada orang yang sangat baik dan manis seperti Luhan? Ck, seharusnya aku cepat sadar kalau si Sehun itu memang hanya mempermainkan Luhan saja."

"Menurutku tidak seperti itu. Semua tindak tanduk Sehun menunjukkan kalau dia memang mencintai Luhan dan Luhan juga mencintainya. Bisa jadi pertunangan Sehun itu merupakan bisnis dan paksaan dari orangtuanya. Mungkin saja kan? Lagipula Sehun kan masih 'bertunangan' dan belum menikah. Jadi tidak masalah kalau ia pacaran dengan Luhan."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Sepertinya memang begitu. Aku hanya akan merasa sangat bersalah jika Luhan merasa tersakiti oleh perilaku Sehun karena akulah yang mengenalkan mereka berdua. Mungkin masalah mereka bisa mereka selesaikan karena mereka sudah besar. Yang mengganjal pikiranku sekarang adalah appanya Luhan. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau appanya bukan orang yang baik."

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan kata – kata Baekhyun. "Benar. Mana mungkin ada seorang appa yang melarang teman – teman anaknya untuk merahasiakan keberadaan Luhan. Lagipula, bukankah aneh kenapa dulu ommanya Luhan melarikan diri dari pria itu? Semoga Luhan baik – baik saja."

"Ne," jawab Baekhyun dan mereka berdua kembali terdiam.

.

.

.

Luhan memandangi langit – langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Rasanya ia mulai bosan hanya berada didalam rumah saja selama lebih dari satu bulan. Memang ia sendiri yang ingin menyendiri untuk melepaskan kesedihannya yang baru saja kehilangan omma. Ia juga memutuskan untuk menghilang dari hadapan seorang Oh Sehun karena rasanya ia tidak membutuhkan namja itu lagi. Bukankah selama ini ia bertahan karena Sehun yang memberinya uang? Sekarang ia sudah punya segalanya jadi tidak perlu lagi menyakiti hatinya sendiri berpacaran dengan orang yang sudah punya tunangan.

Memang ia mencintai Sehun, sangat! Semua yang ada dalam diri Sehun seolah jadi candu baginya. Tapi bagaimanapun kelak ialah yang akan disalahkan jika masuk kedalam hubungan orang lain dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Papanya orang yang baik, Luhan tahu itu saat papa-nya tidak memaksa untuk membawanya kembali ke China dengan buru – buru. Ia diberi waktu dua bulan untuk menyiapkan semua kepindahannya, mulai dari mengurus kuliahnya sampai teman – temannya. Bahkan papanya bilang kalau ia punya kekasih, ia boleh menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya itu sebelum nantinya mereka berpisah.

Luhan tersenyum saat appanya menyinggung kekasih. Ia punya? Tentu saja. Tapi sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak tahu keberadaan namja itu sekarang dan tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu. Ia takut kalau mereka bertemu lagi, perasaan cinta yang berusaha ia lenyapkan akan bersemi kembali.

.

.

.

Siang ini cuacanya di kota Seoul begitu cerah dan orang – orang melaksanakan aktifitasnya dengan semangat. Sangat berbeda dengan seorang namja yang sengaja menyetel ac kuat - kuat dan bergumul di bawah selimut tebalnya seperti musim dingin. Bermalas – malasan seperti ini sama sekali bukan seperti dirinya. Ia hanya tidak ingin dimarahi lagi oleh ommanya karena terus melakukan kesalahan dikantornya. Ini pertama kailnya ia seperti itu, terus menerus memikirkan seorang namja yang menghilang hampir dua bulan yang lalu. Awalnya ia sangat kalut dan ketakutan kalau namja itu tidak bisa meloloskan diri dari penculiknya . tapi setelah beberapa hari ia mendengar kabar kalau namja yang ia cintai itu sudah pergi kembali ke China, tempat asalnya karena disini ia tidak punya siapa – siapa lagi. Jujur saja, hati namja itu sakit saat mendengar kata – kata 'tidak punya siapa – siapa'. Bukankah ia adalah kekasih namja itu? Sepertinya namja yang ia cintai itu memang tidak mencintainya dan hanya mengharapkan uangnya saja.

Lamunannya buyar saat pintu kamarnya dibuka dan dua orang yeoja masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa minta izin terlebih dahulu. Salah satu dari yeoja itu adalah eommanya dan pasti akan mengomelinya kembali karena ia sama sekali tidak pergi bekerja. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan jika eommanya masuk kedalam kamarnya, yang jadi masalah adalah yeoja yang seorang lagi. Yeoja yang amat sangat tidak ingin ia temui apalagi sesaat setelah membuka mata seperti ini.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Kenapa kamu jadi begini eoh? Jangan bilang karena namja pelacur itu pergi kamu jadi uring – uringan begini. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga anakku jadi pemalas begini? Apa dia sudah menularkan sifat buruknya padamu?" Eomma Sehun memang sudah tahu tentang Luhan karena Sulli memberitahunya dan ia sudah sering menyuruh Luhan untuk menjauhi anaknya.

Sehun pura – pura tuli. Toh percuma saja ia berdebat masalah yang sama hingga ratusan kali dengan eommanya. Tahu kapan harus diam memang jauh lebih baik.

"Jangan begitu ahjumma…" Sulli berpura – pura menenangkan calon ibu mertuanya dan itu membuat Sehun ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya sekarang ini. Sejak kapan Sulli jadi bicara lembut begitu? _Cih_!

"Aku saja yang membangunkannya, ne?"

Omma Sehun tersenyum ia memang suka dengan Sulli. "Baiklah, ahjumma keluar dulu, ne?" omma Sehun pun langsung keluar dan ia tersenyum manis pada Sulli.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku senang namja murahan itu sudah menyingkir dari hidupmu. Dia sangat menggangu seperti parasit. Asal kau tahu saja."

Sehun diam saja. Ia sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Tapi untuk sekarang, bisakah kamu bangun dan jalan keluar bersamaku? Dan itu akan membuat ahjumma merasa senang."

Ommanya Senang? Sehun berpikir sejenak. Ia memang selalu ingin membahagiakan ommanya, satu – satunya orang yang merawatnya karena appanya teah mninggal. Tapi kalau dengan Sulli menyenangkan ommanya, itu sedikit menyebalkan. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa menerima keberadaan Luhan yang telah memberikan cahaya pada hidupnya? Ia yang biasanya selalu pendiam dan tidak pernah sekalipun menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain langsung jatuh cinta pada Luhan saat pandangan pertama. Tapi kenapa sekarang? Sehun sadar kalau ia sudah mengecewakan ommanya. Kalau memang keluar dengan Sulli ommanya senang, tidak masalah. lagian mereka 'hanya keluar'.

"APAAAA?!" Kyungsoo yang biasanya selalu bisa bersikap tenang dan selalu bisa menahan emosinya, kali ini tidak bisa tidak berteriak. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan perkataan Luhan barusan.

"Mianhe, Kyungsoo. Kamu harus tahu kalau aku juga merasa berat untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, tapi ini satu – satunya jalan aku bisa melupakan Sehun dan kembali melanjutkan hidupku dengan benar. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir kalau ternyata aku masih memiliki papa dan ia menyayangiku. Ini seperti mimpi. Dan kalau bisa, aku ingin membahagiakannya karena aku belum sempat untuk membahagiakan mama-ku."

Haa~ Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. Ia merasa kalau ia terlalu banyak menerima kebaikan dari Luhan, padahal hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sunbae dan hoobae. Tidak lebih. Apalagi sekarang Luhan memintanya untuk mengurus toko kue mereka sendirian? Bukan itu saja, Luhan juga memberikan hak kepemilikannya pada Kyungsoo. Padahal ia tahu dengan jelas bagaimana Luhan dulunya bisa membuka usaha ini karena ia selalu mendapatkan uang yang lebih dari Sehun, pacarnya. Walau mungkin terkesan seperti pria murahan, tapi Luhan bukan tipe namja seperti itu.

"Bagaimana, Kyungsoo? Kamu tidak menolak permintaanku kan?"

_Siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan dari orang yang memiliki mata sepertimu? _Kyungsoo berkata dalam hati.

"Jangan hanya diam saja, ayolah..kamu bilang 'iya', biar hyungmu ini senang, ne?"

"Baiklah baiklah…" ujar Kyungsoo akhirnya. Melawan permintaan Luhan terlalu berat untuknya.

"Kyaa~Kyungsoo memang yang terbaik." Luhan berdiri dari kursinya dan memeluk Kyungsoo yang tetap duduk. "Aku tahu kamu tidak akan menolak. Terima kasih. Dengan begini aku bisa pergi dengan tenang."

"Kau tidak pamitan sama Bekhyun hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dan saat itu Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali duduk.

"Tidak usah. Karena itu kamu saja yang menyampaikan permintaan maafku padanya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan… Sehun?"

Kali ini Luhan yang menghela nafas. "Lebih baik aku tidak bertemu lagi dengannya karena bagaimanapun kami sepertinya tidak akan bisa bersama. Mungkin aku akan terus di China selamanya dan tidak kembali lagi kemari. Appa bahkan sudah mengurus agar aku bisa kuliah disana. Lagipula Sehun… ia sudah memberikan luka disini. Luka yang dalam, Kyungsoo-ah. Sakit sekali." Luhan memegangi dada kirinya.

Karena Baekhyun sudah menceritakan padanya kalau Sehun sudah punya tunangan, ia tidak menanyakan lagi lebih lanjut. Lagipula Kyungsoo sudah cukup merasa bersalah karena ia menyinggung nama itu dan sekarang Luhan terlihat tidak se-ceria saat ia muncul tadi.

"Hati – hati dijalan,," wajah omma Sehun terlihat bahagia saat ia melihat akhirnya Sehun mau juga pergi dengan Sulli setelah penolakan yang selalu ia lakukan. Ia berharap semoga mereka hibungan mereka semakin baik.

Yang tidak diketahui omma Sehun adalah, Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga Sulli merasa perutnya mual. Ia sengaja. Ia kesal. sulli terlalu mencampuri urusannya.

"Kyaaa… apa yang kalu lakukaaaan?" Sulli berteriak dan Sehun tidak peduli. Beberapa saat ia mengerem mobilnya dengan mendadak. Andai mereka tidak mengenakan seat-belt, tubuh mereka pasti terhempas.

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA?! APA…"

"TURUN!"

"Eh?" Sulli tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. "Ka..kamu menyuruhku turun? Disini?"

"NE." Kali ini Sehun menoleh kearah Sulli. "Apa aku perlu menendangmu keluar?"

"Tapi tadi kamu sudah mau keluar denganku!"

"Ini sudah keluar. Cepat keluar dari sini. Sekarang!"

Sulli cepat – cepat keluar dan menutup pintu mobil Sehun dengan keras. Ia sangat kesal karena Sehun hanya berakting saja.

Begitu Sulli keluar, Sehun langsung melesat pergi dan tidak mempedulikan Sulli yang mengumpat dibelakang. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan. Sehun sudah bebrapa kali bertanya pada Kyungsoo, tapi namja itu bilang tidak tahu dan lebih baik ia bertanya pada Baekhyun. Tapi saat ia bertemu Baekhyun, namja itu malah menamparnya dengan sangat keras dengan alasan itu karena ia membuat Luhan menderita. Mereka menolak untuk memberitahu dimana tempat tinggal Luhan yang sekarang. Ia seperti orang yang linglung kehilangan arah saat ia tidak bisa menghubungi Luhan sama sekali selama dua bulan. Dikampusnya juga sama. Mereka bilang kalau namja itu tengah mengurus surat kepindahannya.

Argghh sial! Mereka semua seperti sedang mempermainkannya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kali ini ia akan pergi ketempat Kyungsoo dan memaksa agar namja itu mengakui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Luhan.

"Hati – hati Luhan, hyung…" Kyungsoo berkata pelan saat Luhan memeluknya. Ia tidak yakin apakah mereka masih bisa bertemu lagi nanti. Ia sedang berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya karena itu hanya akan membuat Luhan ikutan bersedih dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku pergi…" Luhan pun melepas pelukannya dan berjalan menjauh. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatapnya. Ia akan berpisah dengan orang yang sudah membantunya selama ini. ini memang menyedihkan, tapi kalau dengan begini Luhan hyungnya akan bahagia, tidak apa – apa. Kyungsoo bisa menahannya.

Luhan menghapus airmatanya yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia tidak boleh menangis karena ia akan segera pergi dari sini. Luhan berjalan dengan pelan saat ia keluar dari toko Kyungsoo, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat berhenti didepannya. Seketika detak jantungnya serasa berhenti karena terkejut. Ia tidak hanya familiar dengan mobil itu, tapi juga dengan orang bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah pucat yang baru saja keluar dari dalam.

Luhan sama sekali tidak berkata apapun meski orang itu sudah berdiri tepat didepannya dengan pandangan yang begitu menuntut. Untuk memalingkan wajahnya saja ia tidak sanggup.

"Se..se…"

Grep. Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat. Ia tidak peduli jika mungkin saja namja itu bakalan sesak karena perbuatannya. Sudah terlalu lama ia merindukan aroma tubuh ini, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang orang disekitarnya.

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan langsung menciumi Luhan dengan kasar dan berantakan. Tubuh yang kurus itu ia dorong hingga bersender dimobilnya dan ia leluasa untuk menguasai bibir Luhan. Luhan sama sekali tidak menolak karena jujur saja ia sangat merindukan Sehun. Sangat. Sentuhan Sehun selalu mampu untuk menenangkannya, seperti sekarang.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Te Be Ce**

**.**

**.**

Kiela minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya baru apdet sekarang. Kemaren – kemaren entah kenapa rasanya ada _something _yang membuat Kiela .. entahlah. Jadinya malah membuat readers menunggu. Maaf sangat. Dari hati terdalam.

Ehm, mengenai Te Be Ce, readers tau dong kelanjutannya kea gimana? #smirk

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Aiiu d'freaky****, ****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****, fyeahyaoi, sha na wu, ****Riyoung Kim****, ****DianaSangadji****, dian haniehunie, ****Gita Safira****, ****fyeahkaisoo****, rinie hun, ****lisnana1****, ****Deer Panda****, ****ohristi95****, ****sari2min****, ****yantijinki****, ****chiisalma****, ****dinodeer****, ****0312luLuEXOticS****, Jenn2797, ****ICE BLOCK****, SaeanghaeHunHan, ****asroyasrii****, ****SehunnieRubbies****, ****Rivecca Wu****, ****fieeloving13****, ****Choi Min Gi****, ****Queen DheVils94****, ****parkleestan****, Cutebabygirl, ****Oh Hyunsung****, ****chyshinji0204****, ajib4ff, ****Oh SeHan****, Lanalee11, ****, ****Byun Soo Ra****, oline, hunhanie, ****HyoRaCuteDevil****, ****kyeoptafadila****, thithiaya, Ramdani HunHan**

**.**

**RnR?**


End file.
